Harry Potter et la fille noire
by GinnyMarion
Summary: A vous de lire et de laisser vos commentaires!
1. Introduction

**_HARRY POTTER: CE N'EST PAS FINI!_**

Depuis des années et des années, le trio Harry, Ron et Hermione fait fureur chez les jeunes comme j'ai les plus âgés mais, au grand désespoir de beaucoup de gens, il se limite à sept livres.

Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai créé "Harry Potter, la suite vue par GinnyMarion".

J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une autre suite se nommant "James Potter" qui est le prénom du fils ainé de Harry et Ginny. Mais, les gens aiment Harry potter pas James Potter alors, maintenant se seront les aventures de Harry, Ginny et de Ron et Hermione, le couple spécialiste des scènes de ménage!

"Harry potter, la suite vue par GinnyMarion", c'est tout ce que j'ai imaginé depuis le jour, l'heure, la minute et la seconde où j'ai terminé le livre numéro sept... Maintenant, à vous de lire!

GinnyMarion


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1: Après la bataille_**

- Ginny? Ginny? T'es là?

- Non, je suis partie en mongolie! Bien sûr que je suis là!

- Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue... Allez viens! Il faut qu'on y aille sinon le professeur Flitwick va encore nous donner des parchemins à copier...

- Miss Lovegood! Miss Weasley! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs ?! Filez en cours de sortilèges IMMEDIATEMENT!

Ginny et Luna étaient toutes deux en train de se balader dans les couloirs du troisième étage, a moitié dévasté par les sortilèges de la bataille de Poudlard qui avait eu lieu au cours de l'année précédente.

Elles venaient de rentrer en septième année mais déjà, les professeurs préparaient et coachaient les élèves qui devaient passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. , considéré comme le plus redoutable des brevets de tous, dans l'enseignement magique.

- Excusez-nous professeur Slughorn... Mais on arrive pas à trouver les nouveaux locaux du cours de sortilège...

- Les nouveaux locaux? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi où ils se trouvent? Je suis pas le professeur Flitwick!

- Mais, professeur Slughorn, vous êtes un des nombreux professeurs de cette école... vous devriez la connaitre dans les moindre détails ou ... presque...

- Miss Weasley! Votre insolence n'est pas tolérable! Faites attention! Je ne vous donnerai pas de retenue parce que c'est le début de l'année mais en revanche, je vous invite à venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau ce soir à huit heure pour que nous discutions... Et en ce qui concerne les locaux du cours de sortilège, allez donc voir le professeur McGonagall. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera remédier à ces petits problèmes d'orientation...

Sur ce, Ginny et Luna saluèrent le professeur Slughorn et elles se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, ancienne professeur de métaporphose et nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Après la guerre, elle avait décrété que les élèves avaient plus besoin de soutien et d'attention et c'est pour cette raison, que son bureau n'était plus gardé par deux gargouilles de pierre comme l'était le bureau des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. A la place, il y avait une porte de bois sur laquelle était inscrit sur une plaque en or: "Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard". Pour y entrer, il suffisait de donner le mot de passe, son nom, son année et sa maison.

- Nom et prénom? déclara la voix de la porte gardienne

- Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood

- Maison?

- Griffondor et Serdaigle

- Année?

- Septième

- Mot de passe?

- euh... Ginny? C'est quoi le mot de passe?

- Je crois que c'est... Victoire!

- Bonne Réponse! Victoire, pour ce qui s'est produit lors de la bataille de Poudlard! Allez-y et bonne journée!

La porte souvrit laissant place à un grand couloir très profond et recouvert du sol au plafond de tapisserie rouge et bleue.

- Surtout, il faut pas demander quelles sont ses maisons préférées... peut-être Griffondor et Serdaigle... à tout hasard...

- Oh voyons Ginny! Tu dramatise toujours! Je te parie que ce sont simplement ses couleurs préférées... ou alors elle aime beaucoup les nargols et les joncheruines... ce sont leurs couleurs...

- ... Les nargols... Les joncheruines... Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais plutôt opter pour la première solution...

Elles avançèrent dans le couloir et arrivèrent devant une autre porte.

- Vas-y Luna... A toi l'honneur...

- Non, Non... J'insiste... Ginny... Vas-y...

- Très bien!

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau ministre de la magie depuis la chute de Voldemort et donc, de son pouvoir.

- Je vous le promet Minerva... Je... Je parlerai de ça à Arthur et Molly... Et à Bill et Fleur aussi... C'est comme même leur maison... A tiens... Bonjour Miss Weasley. Bonjour Miss Lovegood.

Kingsley venait de remarquer la présence des deux filles et semblait plus gêné que jamais.

- Bonjour Mr Shacklebolt! Est-ce que le professeur McGonagall est là?

- Oui... Elle est là... Bon, euh... je dois y aller... Au revoir!

Sur ce, il partit presque en courant et on entendit le bruit de la porte gardienne claquer puis ses ronchonement sur la façon dont on traite les portes.

Ginny et Luna entrèrent dans la pièce et retrouvèrent le professeur McGonagall assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, en train d'observez une leçon de vol donnée à des élèves de première année.

- Professeur?

- Oui... Ah, bonjour les filles... Que voulez -vous?

- Ginny et moi aimerions vous parler... si ça ne vous dérange pas...

- Non... Vous ne me dérangez pas... Mais attendez deux secondes... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici pendant les heures de cours?

- Justement, professeur McGonagall. Ce sont des cours qu'on voudrait vous parler... enfin, plutôt des locaux où se déroulent les cours...

- Les locaux ne vous conviennent pas? Mesdemoiselles, si tout le monde faisait comme vous, on pourrait changer de locaux tous les jours pour que tout le monde soit content! Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à se genre de... choses.

- Mais professeur... On ne veut pas changer de locaux... On ne sait même pas où ils se trouvent...

- Où ils se trouvent? Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver les locaux provisoires?

- C'est plus au moins ça...

- Et bien dans ce cas, je comprends mieux! Quel classe vous cherchez exactement?

- euh... la classe du cours de sortilèges...

- Mais, voyons les filles! Elle est juste à coté du cours de métamorphose! Vous ne savez pas où sont les locaux du cours de métamorphose?

- Si. Merci, professeur.

- Bon, maintenant, filez en cours et rapidement!

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire au professeur Flitwick...?

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Luna.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner ceci, je pense que ça fera l'affaire et au pire... Venez me trouver! Allez, du balai! Ouste!

A ce moment là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le professeur McGonagall se leva pour aller ouvrir...

- Mr Potter... Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, je pense que vous connaissez Mr Potter... Je me trompe?

- Professeur McGonagall! Bien sur qu'elles me connaissent!

Harry se mit à rire et le professeur McGonagall fit de même après une longue note de silence.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Luna, tu n'as pas vu de nargols aujourd'hui?

- Non... Pourquoi...?

Harry était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque son amie lui posait se genre de questions, non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et avait peur de la blaisser.

- Ah... Merci et bonne journée! Tu viens Ginny?

- Oui... J'arrive...

Chaque fois qu'elle croisait ou qu'elle voyait Harry, son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade et ses joues devenaient rouge pivoine.

- Mr Potter, reprit le professeur McGonagall, je vais chercher les documents nécessaire à notre petite... discution!

- Pas de soucis, professeur... Prenez votre temps...

Il regarda Ginny et elle devint encore plus rouge qu'avant. Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la pièce et le silence retomba.

- Je... Je dois... Allez en cours...

- Très bien... On se voit... A Pré- Au- Lard...

- A Pré- Au- Lard?

- Oui... Hermione, Ron et moi on va s'y promener le jour où vous y aller... Pour vous voir...

- Ah... D'accord...

- A bientôt alors...

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent avant d'être interrompu par le hululement d'un hiboux à la fenêtre de professeur McGonagall.

- Je dois vraiment y aller! Bisous... A samedi prochain!

- Oui...

Et elle partit en courant pour rattraper Luna.

- Mesdemoiselles! Vous êtes encore une fois en retard!

- Excusez-nous professeur Flitwick...

- Il n'y a pas de "excusez-nous professeur Flitwick"

- Mais... Tenez!

Ginny tendit le mot au petit professeur qui le lu et regarda les deux jeunes filles avec appréhension

- ... C'est bon pour une fois... Allez vous asseoir et prenez votre livre page 240

Elles allèrent s'asseoir et le cours reprit.

- Bien. Je pense que maintenant que tout le monde à comprit le principe et l'usage du sortilège d'expulsion, nous pouvont passer à la pratique!

Il fit apparaître un petit tas de pierre sur chaque banc. Il en prit une dans un petit bocal posé sur son bureau et murmura l'incantation "expulso". La pierre fut alors projetée contre le mur à l'autre bout de la classe et retomba en miettes. Il en prit une autre plus grosse et fit la même chose. Après avoir répété plusieurs fois l'opération avec des pierres de pus en plus grosse, il regarda tous les élèves du haut de son tas de livres, qui semblaient à la fois émerveillés et à la fois éffrayés.

- Voyez-vous, je n'ai eu aucun mal à briser une grosse pierre et je n'aurais aucun mal à faire de même avec un être vivant ou, pire, un humain!

- Stop! Désolée professeur mais... Je ne peut pas entendre un mot de plus...!

- Voyons, Miss Weasley! Interrompre le cours d'une telle manière est très impoli! Vous aurez une retenue! Rendez-vous dans mon bureau ce soir à 21h00. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- ... Oui... Oui, professeur. Excusez-moi...

- Bien.

Il regarda tout le monde avant de s'exclamer:

- Pour demain vous me ferez 50 centimètres de parchemins sur les risques et les dangers du sortilège d'expulsion. A demain et Bonne journée! Vous pouvez y aller!

Ginny rangea ses affaires et rejoignit Luna à la porte du local.

- C'est chouette que les Griffondors et les Serdaigles ont cours de sortilèges ensemble! Surtout pour nous!

-Miss Weasley, je voudrait vous parler, svp. Miss Lovegood, vous pouvez y aller!

Luna sortit de la salle de classe et se rendit vers son cours prochain. Ginny, quant à elle, se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 2: LA PROFESSEUR DE METAMORPHOSE**_

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Qui? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Je parle de ton entrevue avec le professeur Flitwick

- ... Oh... Rien

Mentir. Ginny détestait mentir... sauf quand elle n'avait pas le choix... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'avec Hermione. Luna n'était pas comme Hermione... Ce qui lui manquait!

- Sûre?

- ...

- Ginny!

- ... oui, sûre...

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas!

- Si... je t'écoutes...

- Alors, tu es sourde... ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?

- Qui, Que, Quoi?

- Ginny!

- Argh!

- Réveilles-toi!

- Pardon...

- Alors, bon, tu me réponds?

- Oh... on a parler de ce qui c'était passé en classe... pourquoi j'avais crié, ...

- Et pourquoi?

- ... euh...

Heureusement pour elle, le clocher choisit ce moment embarrassant pour annoncer la reprise des cours. Ginny rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure!

- Ginny! Attends!

Elle avait cours de métamorphose et allait découvrir sa nouvelle professeur. Devant la porte, se tenait une masse d'élèves de septième année qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle de classe.

- Pardon! Excusez-moi!

Une petite sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe bleue et coiffée d'un chapeau émeraude essayait de se faire un chemin parmi les élèves. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, un élève de Pouffsouffle se mit en travers de son chemin et lui dit:

- C'est vous la nouvelle professeur?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Vous êtes en retard! Quel bel exemple! C'est indigne!

La professeur le regarda avec de grands yeux et s'exclama:

- Pardon? Me feriez-vous le plaisir de vous hôter de mon chemin! Et je vous retrouve ce soir, à 21h00 dans mon bureau pour une première retenue en ma compagnie! Quel bel exemple! C'est indigne!

Devant le regard ébahi du jeune homme, elle sortit ses clés et ouvrit la grande porte de bois de la classe.

- Vous prendrez votre manuel de métamorphose ainsi que votre baguette. Dans le silence, mesdemoiselles!

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, suivie par les élèves qui se précipitaient pour avoir les meilleures places. Quand le calme revint, la professeur se leva et se plaça devant son bureau.

- A l'aide de votre baguette, vous allez écrire dans l'air vos nom, prénom ainsi que votre maison. Je vais vous montrer.

Elle agita sa propre baguette et lut à voix haute se quelle avait écrit:

- Je m'appelle Hamilda, Hamilda Vane. Ex-Griffondor et également mère d'une ancienne élève également à Griffondor. Elle se nomme Romilda Vane. Est-ce que certains parmi vous la connaissent?

Seul le doigt de Ginny se dressa parmi les élèves. La professeur la dévisagea longuement, comme si elle voulait exprimer tout ce qu'elle voulait dire à travers son regard.

- Cheveux roux, yeux marrons. Griffondor?

- Oui, professeur.

- Seule fille depuis sept générations?

- Comment le savez-vous...

- Peu importe. Ginny, si je ne m'abuse?

- Exactement, professeur Vane.

Elle regarda Ginny encore quelques minutes avant de lui demander:

- Vous êtes la petite amie de Mr Potter?

- Oui, mais il...

- Il n'est plus ici. Je sais. Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de lui... Et de vous aussi, Miss Weasley

Elle fixa ses pieds, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Quand elle releva la tête, il avait disparut laissant place à un air morne et sombre.

- Bien! Qui veut commencer à se présenter?

* * *

- Comment était ton cours? Et la nouvelle prof?

- Bof!

- Comment ça "bof"?

- Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier... mais bon, c'est réciproque, alors...

- Comment elle s'appelle?

- Hamilda Vane. C'est la mère de Romilda... Tu sais celle qui était à Griffondor avec Harry...

- Ah... Je vois... On a affaire à une amatrice de phénomènes naturels!

- ?

- Amatrice d'éclairs si tu préfères!

- Pourquoi tu parles des éclairs alors qu'on parle de Harry...? Ah, oui... Sa cicatrice...

- C'est pas trop tôt!

- Comme dit ma mère, mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Ginny et Luna discutaient tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'école. C'était l'heure de la pause de midi et elles se rendaient dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'autres élèves.

- Bon, reprit Ginny, on est arrivées! Bon appétit, Luna!

- Bon appétit! Fais comme même attention aux Kroups... Ils hantent les assiettes de ceux qui sont déprimés...

- Mais je ne suis pas déprimée...!

Et toutes deux rejoignèrent leurs tables respectives.


End file.
